Just a bunch of OneShots
by BlackGothFaerie
Summary: A bunch of oneshots about Teen Titans.Chapter 2: Concrete AngelThey were not meant to meet, they were not meant to love. Yet they did.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I put this one shot up once before, except it was a songfic, and i don't think that we are allowed to put up songfics anymore (but i have checked everywhere, and it doesn't say we aren't allowed to!) But hey, i'm gonna see if this one shot will work without the song lyrics in it. I think that it is better with the lyrics in it, so if anyone wants to read the original, please send me your e-mail address, and i will be happy to send you the one with lyrics, this goes for all of my one-shots!

**

* * *

**

**Reflection**

Raven looked at her face in the mirror, sighing, she thought;

'_Look at me! Everyone thinks that by just looking at my face, they can see who I am inside. They think that just because I have a cold, emotionless mask that I'm like that all the time, but really, no-one knows how I truly feel._

_Do they really think that I'm truly like this? Do they really think that I don't have feelings; that I don't care about people? If that's what they really think that I am, then I guess this mask that I put up every day to hide myself away works. It's not like I want to hide everything, it's just that I have to, if I don't control my emotions and keep them hidden, then I could really hurt someone, and I don't want to hurt them, they're the people I care about, they're like my family, they're my...friends._

_Who am I really? Am I the girl that everyone sees, who has no feelings, and doesn't seem to care about anyone? Have I been acting for so long that I've lost who I used to be? Will I ever be who I used to be again? Or will I completely lose who I am, and become who they think I am?_

_No, I can't go on living like this, I have to show them who I am, what I'm really like. Show them that really, I can be happy, that I can laugh and cry and have emotions, and be some-what human! I have to show them that they are the only things in the world that keep me getting up in the morning._

_I will find a way to show them who I am, I don't know how, but I will, and when I do, they'll see what I really feel, and hopefully understand who and what I am, and accept me for who that person is._

_But how long will it be until I can show them? Will I ever be able to? Will I have to go through my life like this, bottling everything, never letting anyone in? oh please no! I don't want to be like that for the rest of my life!_

_I won't be like this for the rest of my life, I can't hold everything in forever, one day, I'll let go, just be myself, and not care about anything, for one day, I'm going to let go. For one day, I'll be like everyone else, and everyone can see the part of me that I hide._

_One day, I'll be free, one day, I'll just be me, I'll tell them all how much I love them, how much they mean to me, and that I'd do anything for them. One day, I'll play video games, go shopping and just have fun. I'll find a way to do that, without hurting everyone. Someday, Somehow, Someway…'_

* * *

Ok, that's it, I hope you liked it, and if you want a copy of the original, just send me your e-mail address, and i'll send it to you.

Please review!

Later, BlackGothFaerie


	2. Concrete Angel

I heard this song, and this story popped into my head. It was some-what inspired by another story (I think it has the same name) but it's not the same…I'm hoping, I haven't read that story in ages.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Author's Note: I better mention this here. Even though no names are actually used, this is a Raven/Jinx story. If you don't like it, don't read it, because if I get one flame about the pairing, I swear to all that is holy, I will rip you to shreds, I want no part in the whole shipping war, and I don't care if you don't like the couple I've used, I just don't want to here about it.

**Concrete Angel**

A girl walks along the path, looking down, trying to remain inconspicuous; attempting to hide her face from the world. Another one, much the same walks in the opposite direction, she too with her head bent, but for a different reason. She is trying to hide herself from those who may be following her.

**She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
oh  
**

The two don't see the other coming, and collide. Falling backwards, they look up finally, meeting the other's eyes. The first, a dark bird, sees the light bruising showing under the other's eyes, made to seem as if it were caused by lack of sleep; while the other, a rebellious pixie, sees the pain of a damaged life hidden under many years of abuse.

No words are said between the two, but a silent pact seems to be made that they will meet again in a desperate struggle to escape their lives.  
**  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;  
**  
The two meet wherever they can, an abandoned construction site, old warehouses; anywhere they can be alone, even if it is only for a few minutes a day. They don't know much about each other, only that they're both running from their lives, and that they find solace in the other's arms. Slowly and unwittingly, they fall in love, their meetings becoming more frequent, and they venture out into the public together, but still remain hidden from the people who would never forgive them for being together.

They are each other's savior, and their love is even stronger for that fact. Together they become as one, unveiling their wings, and soaring over the buildings of the small city where they live, to a place where they can be together without hiding.  
**  
Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. **

Concrete Angel

They have been found out, and just as they had feared, all Hell breaks loose. They are caught in each others arms by the people they fear most. Ripped away from the other, they scream their names over and over again, until their voices become hoarse, changing instead, to whispering, turning their words into a chant that only they can understand.

Finally their captives can't take the haunting cries anymore, taking the pixie outside, a loud cry is heard, then, only silence. The dark bird shrieks with what little voice she has left, collapsing to the ground where she is dropped by her captives.

The two girls were not meant to meet, more so, they should never have loved each other. They were not destined to know love, only pain. This was forever embossed on the girl's mind, as the body of her lover was dragged into the building and thrown in front of her.

That was where she was left by the men, no longer interested in either of the two, the fun gone from the hunt. And that's where she was found the next morning, wrapped in the dead girl's arms, crying into her chest.

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late.  
**

The girl, who once only came to life for the person she longed for, now does not come to life. Her eyes do not move, and her hands feel cold. She wakes every day, but she does not live. Her love is dead. But the world will not care, she was never important to them, she was just another girl. But to this one girl, she was an Angel.

She is left alone by everyone now. Those who knew her are scared of her, those who don't know her shy away from the dead look in her eyes. The men who controlled her never came back, and she never went looking for them.

**Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. **

Concrete Angel

A tombstone looms ahead. Many people who pass by wouldn't know it was a grave, for the stone is made of pure white marble, and an Angel stands tall and proud, looking towards the sky with her wings spread, ready to take off. When young children walk by and ask who the Angel is, no one can answer them; no one knows who the Angel is.

**A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot.  
**

In the Dark Bird's dreams, she and the one she loved are still together. Still alive, yet not alive. They soar above the people who hurt them, they city they couldn't escape, and the world that was cruel and unforgiving. In her dreams, the two girls are together, and will stay that way to the end of time and beyond; fore it is where they belong. It is where they long to be…

**Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. **

Concrete Angel

The girls are no longer in this place, they are far away. Somewhere where no one can hurt them, and it is just the two of them, wrapped in each other's arms, feeling their love for all of eternity.

ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND

Well? Was it any good? Or shit? Constructive criticism is loved, as well as reviews. Flames will be burnt, and the flamer shall be shredded. Understood?

BlackGothFaerie


End file.
